Dreaming of Tomorrow
by Kiyami
Summary: Fuji is haunted by constant nightmares of a demon called Youko Kurama. He finds wounds mysteriously appear on him and he's not the only one finding himself in a supernatural dilemna. YYHPoT x-over. InuKai Golden Pair and TakaFuji. Mostly Shounen-ai.


**Kiyami: I had a lot of trouble writing this, but I really wanted to do this crossover. It's my first PoT fanfic and I'm not sure if I got the personalities right. I forgot where everyone lived such as what city and was too lazy to look it up. I forgot a lot about the Saint Beasts so doing it out of what I think is correct. Uh this is AU and I like reviews. Mmm reviews...**

**For those who are homophobic, I suggest you do not read this. There will be scenes with shounen-ai with kissing and hugging and stuff. If you do not like this sort of thing, then just don't read and don't flame. Flames are bad. Very bad.**

**Must warn about some fluff that takes place. I know, I know...the beginning chapter sounds like a PWP?, but something that will affect the entire story will take place in this chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Tennis no Oujisama. They're both great series, but still...I don't own them. It'd be great if I owned them because then I'd be rich. Mmm money. I like money. It buys you things. Anyway if I owned Tennis no Oujisama there would be so much more InuixKai and Golden Pair goodness because it's yummy. Mmm...**

"Mommy, who's that?" A young boy that had the ears of a fox and a bushy tail asked at the older woman who bore similar features. His chubby little right hand curled around the long brown hair of the woman.  
  
"Ah well you see the one you have been hearing so much about...is my brother. He's your uncle." She replied warmly although her body was tense in fear.  
  
"Could you tell me more about him?" The young demon clutched a small figurine made of a lovely red stone. It was in the shape of a nine-tailed fox that was running.  
  
"Hm...Well, your uncle, Youko, is very well known for being a thief...and because of that our family has suffered. That is why your father is dead." She said bitterly without realizing that it was her son who she was talking to.  
  
"D-daddy?" The little one whispered with his other hand tightening its grip around the red stone figurine.

_Before the mother could apologize for saying that, the door flew open with a tall, muscular figure creating a silhouette. A silvery tail waved casually while two ears poked out from beneath silky tresses of silver. "Hello dear sister." He said maliciously.  
  
Then there was red. Red like the crimson stone that the little one held in his hand. Red like blood. A broken body with long hair covering the wounds inflicted on it was lain in the center of the little hut. The cries of the young child echoed throughout the forest all from fear, sorrow, and pain of the slash marks across his wrists._

His eyes shot open from the horrifying nightmare again. The mysterious blue eyes stared at the ceiling of his room. These nightmares had begun when he was a little child, but faded when he first entered school. Now they had come back and seemed more realistic then when he was a toddler.

With the back of his hand he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Even in the dark, his room was a disaster area. In the midst of his dream he had thrown his pillow across the room and flung off anything that would guarantee warmth.

His breathing came ragged despite being quite fit. His body felt like jello and was in pain. He had never felt such pain on his entire body like this before. It felt as though his bones were shattered and even the lightest touch to anything hurt. What was worse was the little marks on his arms.  
  
Ever since the dreams had started up again, his arms looked as though he was abusing himself. Around the wrists they were red and bruised. All across his arms there were lines that could only be made by something sharp. Sometimes the faint scars would bleed anew and cover his sheets with blood.

What was worse was that Tezuka and Inui had found out about this. They both stayed quiet about it, but Tezuka had threatened to bring this up and ban him from playing on the team until he stopped. He didn't argue with his captain though and wore long sleeved shirts nowadays to hide the ugly scars. It wouldn't be a very good idea to have the rest of the team knowing.

It got harder to hide the occurring problems now. The scars stood out more on his skin and sometimes during class they would bleed. The teachers had called his family to inform them since he had already needed five trips to the infirmary in the last two weeks.  
  
Everything sharp had been taken away from glass bottles, scissors, and even his cacti, which he thought was unfair. How much harm could several cactus plants cause? Perhaps some pokes with the needles, but they couldn't cause any that damage that would have them end up in the hospital. Well unless you stabbed yourself in the eye with some of the needles. That might be bad.

He swiftly sucked in air between clenched teeth and ungracefully rolled out of bed. Blood began to leak out of the wrists again and a jolt of pain ran down his body. Blood smeared itself all over himself as he tried to drive away the pain. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a faint image of a tall, handsome man with a tail and ears. A name both familiar and unfamiliar rang in his head.  
  
_Youko Kurama._

"Hurry up and blow out the candles, Fuji!" Eiji's voice rose above the others as Fuji sat smiling at the cake.  
  
It was a simple cake that one of the Seigaku regulars had ordered and bought in a rush to get it here on time. The top was richly decorated with frosting and sprinkles with his name written neatly in the center. It was round and yellow, resembling a tennis ball with candles lining the edges.  
  
Fuji inhaled deeply and blew out all of the candles. He had already made a wish, which Eiji was stubbornly asking about. Taka-san had already taken the cake away for it to be cut and distributed. His father was kind enough to allow Taka-san to hold a surprise birthday party for Fuji.  
  
All sorts of sushi were placed everywhere. As always Momo and Kikumaru were fighting over some of the food. Kaidoh remained silent being too busy eating sushi and Inui was busy scribbling down notes in his little book. Ryoma sat at a table by Momo while casually eating some sushi. Tezuka looked stern and serious with his back to his rather wild teammates. Oishi well he looked happy as he tried to coax Eiji into letting go of the plate of sushi before-  
  
Too late.  
  
The contents flew halfway across the room and onto Kaidoh's head. For a moment the room went silent until Kaidoh's hissing was audible. He was twitching violently and looked as though he would give a very slow and very painful death to Momo-chan and Kikumaru.

Any acts of violence were delayed when the doors slid open to show a group of four by the entrance. Kawamura's father wasn't able to close the store as Taka-san hoped for since it was one of the days that were busier than the rest. They were given a space on one side and hopefully they wouldn't make too much of a commotion.

The obvious leader of the group wore street clothes with his hair slicked back. He had a smug look on his face and had both hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. Next to him was the tallest of the group. He wore what looked like a blue school uniform that none of the Seigaku tennis players recognized. The opposite of the tallest had a frown on his face while wearing practically all black. A headband wrapped around his forehead that reminded Fuji for a moment of Atsushi of St. Rudolph. The last one of the group had a smile identical to Fuji's while wearing a pair of jeans, a dress shirt, and a coat that went over that.

They sat down at an empty table. Taka-san came out with the cake that had been cut into even pieces and left Oishi to distribute it. He hurried over to the table of the four and passed menus for them to order. Quietly the four talked with each other, but the shortest of the group seemed disinterested in such a conversation.

Kaidoh was sitting by himself while trying his best to clean himself with a towel Taka-san provided. Kikumaru and Momoshiro sat huddled in a corner while trying their best to hide behind Ryoma. Kaidoh's constant glaring didn't seem to phase Ryoma, but the glare had obviously frightened the other two.

A smirk tugged at the lips of the shortest member of the four. His eyes looked as though they were laughing at the viper. Kaidoh saw this and directed his anger towards Hiei. He hissed viciously and put down the towel. The psychotic look Kaidoh often had just screamed a challenge to Hiei.

Hiei began glaring too until both of them were having a long and rather frightening glaring contest. Members of both parties noticed this and watched the two silently trying to win.

"Mamushi versus O'Chibi two!" Momoshiro and Kikumaru shouted in unison than fell into a fit of laughter.

"Don't call me that!" Kaidoh snapped although all his anger was still focused on Hiei.

"What did you just say?" Hiei asked the two tennis players.  
  
The silent fight was interrupted when Taka-san appeared with their group's orders. He placed the sushi carefully on the table. The normally gentle tennis player walked away and returned quickly with drinks of tea and things such as soy sauce and wasabi.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled and nodded as he split a pair of chopsticks.

"If you need anything, please ask." Kawamura bowed and quickly returned to the party with his friends.

"Taka-san, do you know who they are?" Both eyes were barely opened. Fuji nodded towards the strange group while picking up a wasabi roll.

"No, why? They seem new to here. Might be that program the schools have started. Transferring students from one to another. I heard Arai went to Yamabuki and Horio got placed in Hyotei. Ryoma was supposed to go to Ginka, but I guessed he didn't. Oh and didn't you notice Ibu Shinji? He's here, I heard him mumbling the other day." Kawamura sat down with a sigh. They had a long training session today and continuously helping run the place was beginning to wear him down.

"One of them looks familiar." Fuji smiled. "And the small one reminds me of Kaidoh."

The battle of the glares had ceased for now, but occasionally they would lock eyes and start the process all over again. By now Momo-chan and Eiji had started betting who would win. Kikumaru cheered for Kaidoh while Momo-chan rooted for Hiei.

"Go shorty!" Momoshiro shouted teasingly.

"Say that I'm short one more time and I'll make sure that ravens peck out your eyes bit by bit as you're slowly eaten away by acid." Hiei viciously threatened although it was very mild in his opinion.

The one in street clothes laughed and stood up. He walked over to Momoshiro and held out his hand. "My name's Yusuke, Urimeshi Yusuke."

"Call me Momo-chan. You're not from around here, huh?" They shook hands and those who sat nearby could tell that another challenge had been started. Their hands went white as the two tested each others's strength. Momo let go suddenly and moved his fingers to get the blood flowing again. "Not bad, not bad at all. You're pretty strong." He complimented with a smile on his face. Momo instantly felt a liking to Yusuke.

"Just visiting a sick aunt is all. Thought I might make a trip out of it. I'm guessing you're locals around here. Whattcha doing? Birthday?" Yusuke glanced around the room at the vibrantly wrapped presents to the cut up pieces of birthday cake.

"Wait, Urimeshi! You don't have a sick aunt!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Shut up before I punch you so hard your face will cave in." Yusuke threatened

"It's my birthday today." Fuji interrupted before a fight could start. He had his eyes closed with the smile on his face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both turned to look at Fuji. They looked away and then took a double take. The resemblance between Kurama and Fuji was a little shocking. It seemed as though they were related in some way, but it was probably impossible. Fuji only had one brother and as far as Kurama knew he was an only child.

"Hey, Urimeshi! Doesn't he look like Kurama?" Kazuma asked as he pointed towards the prodigy.

"Yeah, he sort of does. What is he your long lost brother or something?" Yusuke turned to look at Kurama who still sat at the table.

Kurama stood up and casually walked over towards Fuji. He too had an identical smile on his face. Fuji was the first to speak. "You must be Kurama." His eyes opened a sliver to reveal clear blue eyes, but shut them again after a small moment.

"Indeed I am." Kurama took a seat next to Fuji. It felt as though the prodigy was a familiar person. "Would you mind showing us around here? We've been lost for the last hour and stopped by here for lunch."

"I wouldn't mind at all. We were going to leave soon anyway."

"So it wouldn't be disturbing your birthday? We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nope, it might make today fun." Their attentions were soon drawn away when the sounds of agony came from Yusuke. In his hand was a suspicious looking substance in a cup. It was Inui's latest concoction that he had created to distribute at practice.

"It's good for the body. It helps with you memory and it makes sure that your hair won't fall out for a while." Inui assured although even he wouldn't taste the horrid concoction that smelled sweetly of flowers...and something else.

"Like I need that! What am I an old grandpa?" He was still bitter about being tricked into drinking it without anyone warning him.

* * *

The combined group of the Spirit Detectives and the Seigaku Regulars exited the sushi shop with loud laughter. Hiei and Kaidoh walked at a distance from both the group and each other. Both refused to yield to the glaring power of the other.

The presents Fuji had received were left behind at the store so they wouldn't have to lug it around. Ryoma left early since the thought of seeing sights that he had already seen seemed quite boring. Tezuka had to go do something by himself.

"I have better things to do than stick around with some stupid mortals." Hiei announced suddenly and quickly disappeared. The three remaining Spirit Detectives groaned, it was going to be a hassle to explain exactly how Hiei disappeared so suddenly.

"Alright! I'd like to see the look on that rhythm bastard's face when he gets beat in a race with Shorty." Momo happily said as if it was a normal thing.

"That was careless of Hiei. He shouldn't just disappear around them like that." Yusuke muttered with his hands interwined behind his head.

"He probably had something else to do. I could sense he was quite annoyed by the one named Momo." Kurama replied in a whisper.

"It's a good thing that the toddler's bribing him. Did you sense it though? There's a strange energy flowing around this group of people. The toddler did say to look out for a group of people with a strange energy signature. I'm guessing it's them so we should keep an eye on them." Yusuke responded with the Seigaku team distracted by an argument between Momo and Kaidoh.

"Indeed. For now let's just play along. Perhaps these are the ones who contain _it_." Kurama didn't mention the feeling he had. It was an overwhelming, nauseous feel that made him feel sick. It was strongest when he had stood nearby Fuji. There was something behind those eyes and smile that was just as tricky to figure out as was his own.

* * *

Yusuke's caution was quickly swept away once they reached an amusement park. Excitedly he forgot about the mission and what he and Kurama suggested. Kazuma was just as careless as Yusuke while Kurama exercised his cautious nature.

The group split up and went their ways. Kazuma, Yusuke and Momo went off on their way to the roller coasters and other thrill rides. Oishi and Eiji went off somewhere with Oishi blushing and Eiji grinning over something. The remainder of the group went to the game stands with prizes lining up against the wall.

"Kaidoh, use half of your strength and aim for the bottom middle one." Inui instructed calmly.

Kaidoh followed the instructions and struck the milk bottles. The bottom middle one fell from the impact of the ball and caused the entire pyramid to collapse with it. The man at this game stand pointed to a row of stuffed animals. Kaidoh didn't care what he got so just pointed to a stuffed animal. It wasn't until he got it did he realize that he had chosen a pink bunny with a big red bow on it.  
  
Determined not to embarrass himself Kaidoh threw it over his shoulder hissing as he did. Inui caught it because of a reflex and that it would have hit his head. He smiled at the bunny plushie and stuffed it into a pocket. The head and oversized ears distinctly sticking out against the dark material of his school uniform.

* * *

Meanwhile Momo, Kazuma, and Yusuke were having a great time. They had taken a break from riding roller coasters and sat down to eat. It was odd that they would eat again just after coming from eating sushi. The three had a small pile of food with them. Most of them were hamburgers with a variety of other forms of food next to them.

Wrappers littered the area around them as the three decided to hold an eating contest. In the end Momo won with Kazuma just behind him. Yusuke had eaten a lot at the sushi restaurant. With their hunger driven away for a while they did a very foolish thing. They got in line for the biggest roller coaster in the entire park. With many twists and turns along with the steep elevation it wasn't exactly the brightest idea.

* * *

Oishi and Eiji had ended up buying cotton candy. They shared the pink sugary treat. Kikumaru smiled as he ripped off a piece and let it dissolve in his mouth. The Golden Pair finished off the cotton candy. Something caught Kikumaru out of the corner of the eye. Grabbing Oishi's hand he dragged his partner off to a new attraction.

The pastel colors gave a comforting feel. The swan boats and the heart lights lining the water with a dark tunnel were just the perfect place for a couple. Kikumaru eagerly climbed into the boat and nearly toppled it over in the process. Oishi calmly got in next to him. Eiji was literally bouncing as the boat started to move.

To prevent Eiji from causing any damage Oishi pulled the smaller boy towards him into a hug. Kikumaru didn't protest against such an action, but placed his head on Oishi's shoulder. The peace was quickly disturbed when they heard an all too familiar voice and a click of a camera.  
  
"Doubles training, Golden Pair. Going through an attraction for lovers to bring bond between partners stronger. Hugging provides warmth so the pair does not catch a cold and become sick for any games or practice. Ninety-eight point five percent chance that the Golden Pair's coordination with each other will increase." Inui stated while scribbling in the green notebook.  
  
Kaidoh was next to him with his eyes directed towards the water. A faint hint of a blush was still on his cheeks. It raised some questions in Eiji, but he ignored it to yell at Inui for intruding on their private moment.  
  
"Inui! What are you doing here, nya...And with Kaidoh!" Eiji turned to shout at the tall tennis player.  
  
"Data collection. Ah this will make a perfect photo." Inui remarked as he pressed on the button of the instant camera a few more times. It blinded Kikumaru.  
  
Eiji rubbed his eyes and turned to Oishi for support. Oishi was blushing furiously at being found out. They tried to keep their relationship more of a secret. He was surprised to even see Inui and Kaidoh in here, but what happened next surprised him even more.  
  
"Kaidoh, perhaps we should try this sort of thing?" Inui asked with a smile. He pulled Kaidoh into a hug. Kaidoh's eyes widened and he made a soft hissing sound. His face went red that caused Eiji to laugh loudly. Unfortunately the boat was too small to move away from Inui so Kaidoh was stuck in this position for the rest of the ride.  
  
"Eiji, let's leave those two alone. Anyway the ride's nearly over." Oishi pointed to the light at the end of the tunnel. Eiji nodded and went back to the previous hugging position.

* * *

Yusuke laughed loudly as he watched Kazuma and Momo run to the bathroom. He was lucky that he hadn't had that many hamburgers. The roller coaster had gotten the two sick and so they had made a mad dash for the bathrooms. People rushed to get out of the way just from the sight of the two boys waving their arms furiously.

* * *

Eiji jumped out of the boat once Oishi was safely off. He missed the feeling of the warmth of the other, but that was quickly ignored. An old woman waved at them while pointing at her stand. It only had a big black box covered with question marks.

Something drew Eiji towards that stand where the old woman sat by. She looked with blind eyes at the acrobatic player and offered her bony hand. "Son, give me your hand." She demanded.  
  
Eiji hesitated, but in the end he finally did. The old woman took out a long golden needle and pricked his finger. Eiji jumped from being surprised at the sudden jolt of pain. "What was that for, nya?"  
  
"Take something out of the box and leave!" She ordered and suddenly busied herself with wiping blood from the tip of the needle.

Eiji shrugged and shoved his hand into the opening in the box. He pulled out a piece of candy that he unwrapped and put into his mouth. The sensation of a fiery, cinnamon taste overwhelmed his sense of taste. The spiciness was strangely soothing and left a sweet aftertaste. With his tongue he moved the piece of candy around in his mouth and ran to catch up with Oishi who was talking with Inui and Kaidoh.

"Nyaa!" Eiji stood at Oishi's side with a happy grin on his face.

"Where'd you go?" Oishi asked.  
  
"Some crazy old lady made me bleed with her needle." Kikumaru complained and showed the finger that still had blood smeared on it.  
  
"Why'd she do that?" Oishi asked and grabbed the finger to inspect it.  
  
"Don't know, nya, but let's hurry. I heard that there would be fireworks tonight!" Kikumaru eagerly dragged Oishi along with Inui and Kaidoh following behind.

The groups had merged to form a large one. But as night finally came and the light was gone the clouds began to rumble. They had been so caught up in their merriment that they had forgotten about the darkening clouds above. Rain suddenly broke out and they were forced to seek shelter. In the midst of their panic to get somewhere dry the group had been separated.

Eiji was the unfortunate one to be alone. He looked around wildly for someone he recognized, but he was isolated. Slowly he walked into an open tent that seemed as though it would withstand the rock-like raindrops.  
  
"Hello, nya?" He called into the dark tent.

"You again!" The old woman screeched and nearly hit him in the face with a broom if it wasn't for Eiji's fast reflexes. "You came to hear it didn't you?" She looked angrily at Kikumaru's face and stomped towards the other side of the tent. A match was lit and the flame danced upon a sweet smelling candle.

"What? I didn't say that! I think I'll just leave, nya!" Eiji said frantically and headed towards the exit.  
  
"Stay where you are! It's already started so there's no going back now." The old woman muttered and took a seat on a metal chair. She glared at Eiji as though he had done some horrible crime, but the look of hatred soon faded. "There is a story I must tell you."

_Not too long ago there were four demons that were known as the Four Saint Beasts. They had gathered a following, but they were forced to be stuck in a prison of their own homes. They spent their time gathering strength to cause a revolt. During this time one of them Byakko knew his ultimate fate beforehand.  
He was dying. Within him his heart began to fail. Each day brought more weakness to the giant tiger demon. And so he chose a path that would eventually come to determine your fate. He fathered a son with a demon loyal to him. She hid away from the other Saint Beasts since Byakko wanted it to be a secret. Once the son became of a ripe age he would switch the souls of both of them thus giving him the fresh new body while carelessly giving his own offspring the dying, aged one._

_ Things were going as planned though. Each day Byakko would inconspicuously give more of his powers to his son who started to show signs of a great fighter. Although the son began to grow strong and healthy as his father wished the son was not very agreeable.  
The son used the fact that he could not be harmed in his current state against his father. The son was naturally kind and friendly, which Byakko immediately disliked. The son was rather carefree and spent more of his time pulling pranks and playing games then doing as his father ordered him to.  
Despite the constant disobedience with his son things were going rather smoothly. It was almost a month away from the day that Byakko would finally be able to switch their bodies. That day something important happened. Four came to the castle to challenge the Four Saint Beast. Suzaku who was the strongest of all them had sent insects to infect the Human World. This information Byakko had ignored for a while due to the trouble his son caused._

_Already weakened by giving most of his powers to his son only willpower drove Byakko to drive Kuwabara to that limit. In the end he was killed by one of the Saint Beasts themselves. Luckily the mother, the son and her-  
_  
"Eh? Kuwabara? Do you mean Kuwabara Kazuma, nya?" Eiji interrupted since the name was far too familiar.

"Don't interrupt! Yes, that's the one. Now shut up and listen before I chain you to the top of the ferris wheel." The old woman snapped.

Kikumaru felt too intimidated to ask more about this. His curiousity was driving him crazy with so many questions overflowing in his head. It was an effort to concentrate on the woman's words.

_-The three went into hiding for several months in the cover of a small hut in a nearby forest. The mother still had hoped that perhaps Byakko could be born again through their son. She set off immediately to find a way to bring her beloved master back. The son was left in my care._

_ I'm already past my expected age. I'm old and feeble. No longer will my bones support me by themselves. I knew of the terrors that Byakko could bring in the son's body. The son had a hidden source of power deep within him. I took the child and I ran._

_ The mother was enraged and still I run from her. She's still searching for her missing son that has two major paths he could take. One is to allow himself to be taken over by Byakko or the other is to oppose Byakko. _

"I'm assuming I'm the son, nya." Eiji replied.

"I'm not finished!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Nyaaa!"  
  
The old woman sipped a cup of some sort of beverage she had picked up as she got into her chair. After an awkward silence that lasted no more then ten seconds she spoke.  
  
"All right I'm finished. Do you have anymore questions before I tell you something that an old friend told me?" She spoke with her voice sounding suddenly so old. She sounded as though she had gained a few decades just by telling the whole story.

"Why me? I'm only a tennis player, nya." Eiji pointed at himself.

"Tennis was one of his favorite pastimes. That's why you felt like joining the tennis club."

"I don't feel like a demon." Kikumaru began inspecting his body for anything peculiar. Nothing.

"Ah, but you see I used by own powers to lock away your demonic side. I drove away the memories, but you'll be returning to your original form soon. I'm sorry, child, but I had to force it upon you." She admitted feebly.

"What?!" Kikumaru's eyes widened at the thought. He didn't want to be some strange demon. He only wanted to play tennis.

"That piece of candy I gave you. It's made from demon blood. It will wake up your demon side. By the next new moon, I'm afraid, you'll truly become Kizashi. When that happens I have no choice, but take you away from this world." She regretted ever doing what she did once she saw the look on his face.

Kikumaru's head was bowed and his eyes wide while he stared blankly at the ground. The last words were deaf to him. All he could think of all this pressure placed on him. He was overwhelmed by the overflow of the new information. Was he really the son of some tiger demon? Would he become one himself?

Before giving any warning Eiji dashed out of the tent. He forgot one special thing though. The old woman held information so important that it was an urgent matter to tell Eiji. But he was long gone before she could even get to the flap. A pity for what would be come next would be so much more easier with the knowledge of this that only a few knew of.

Kikumaru ran and ran until he could take it no more. Then he wished he had the stamina of Kaidoh to run some more. He just wanted to get away. He didn't want to accept all of this. Normal people would just brush it away, but not with the nightmares he had been having. It fit exactly what the old woman said. The similarities between the two were too close for it to be fake. Anyway something deep down told him it was all true.

He finally let exhaustion set in and collapsed in the center of the amusement park. He didn't care that rain still soaked him. He didn't care how cold he was. He just wanted this nightmarish reality to all go away. He didn't want to become Kizashi.

* * *

"Eiji! Eiji! Hurry get him inside! He's freezing!" Oishi ordered as they found his shivering body on the ground. Their clothes were wet too from running in the rain to find him.

Taka-san and Oishi helped support the acrobatic player. Kikumaru was unconscious and didn't wake until the next day. His face burned with a fever and he constantly felt cold. But what effected him the most was what had gone through his mind, as he lay unconscious. It was of Byakko, the tiger demon of the Four Saint Beasts.

**Kiyami: FORGIVE ME! ;o; That probably sucked. I practically threw all sorts of things at you without clarifying things. I'll definitely have to edit it this. It's way past its deadline too. I wanted it out last week on my mom's birthday, but oh well.**

**Sorry, sorry. It's so rushed and so many plot holes. Pull off my toenails one by one if it pleases you. I liked how the beginning turned out. I wasn't rushed when I wrote that, but after that it spirals down into PWP? Land and pure fluff...and confusing junk.**

**Too tired to edit. Bare with it until I find the energy...  
**

**I'm terrible with threats. Especially now as fluff has been effecting me.,  
**

**Fuji's not the only one with nightmares...  
**


End file.
